Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by The Reader is Now Blind
Summary: Wolfwood's being trying to escape his past, but can he ever escape from her?


I don't own Trigun, but I do have one of the cute little Kurai Neko-Sama plushies! The song lyrics were written by me, so please don't take them without permission. ^^;;  
  


**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

  
  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood leaned back on the weathered wood bench, taking a drag from his crumpled cigarette. Though no one was really sure what the middle initial of "D" stood for, people he had encountered along his journey had no lack of creativity at creating possible substitutes for it. The children at the orphanage always considered it to be short for "Dad", Wolfwood being the closest father figure most of them had ever had. "Deacon" had been the obvious choice for others, considering Wolfwood's religious vocation. But there had been less complimentary names, spawned by those who knew about his fighting capabilities and what he really carried in the huge cross of his. "Demon", "Death", "Dastardly", the list going on until eternity.  
  
_I've been living a lie,  
Telling truths to just me.  
Until the day that I die,  
Shrouded in mystery._  
  
No matter how those insults stung him deeply, he had to admit them some of them were the truest things ever uttered. Yet, he continued his way of life, knowing no other habit. He had to repay the debts of his best, at all costs, sometimes ignoring the needs of his body in order to preserve money to send back to the children. That's what happened that fateful day in the desert, discovered by the traveling bus, carrying Vash the Stampede, Meryl Strife, and...her.  
  
_But then you came,  
As fresh as a flower.  
Nothing's been the same,  
Since I met the lamb I can't devour!_  
  
Try as hard as he might, Wolfwood couldn't stop the image of Millie Thomphson's smiling face for appearing in his mind. She was a good innocent girl, not meant to affiliate with people like him, not matter how holy of a reform he went under. But he couldn't help being drawn to her, closer and closer, until that night. That night when they had shared a bed.  
  
_Because, Baby, I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
Yes, I'm the type that you should be loathing.  
But when I look into your eyes.  
I finally begin to realize.  
That our love can actually be.  
If you can just love me for me.  
A wolf's in sheep's clothing._  
  
On her naked shoulder Wolfwood had cried, struggling to get all the words out of his trembling lips. He confessed everything between sobs, what his childhood was like, what caused him to be traveling priest, what people called him behind his back. The past he had been attempting to escape caught up to him quickly in those sheets.  
  
_When I shed my disguise,  
I thought you'd run away.  
That I would say my good-byes,  
And die heart-broken on that day._  
  
Instead of recoiling from him as he expected, she ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him with murmurs and soothing tones. He awoke the next morning to find he had slept in arms, her acceptance of him too amazing to comprehend.  
  
_But you wrapped me in a embrace,  
And squeezed me tight.  
I'll try not to leave your place,  
Though I just might..._  
  
As idyllic as the scene might have appeared, Wolfwood knew it couldn't last long. Last thing he needed was to hurt the person he loved by staying with her, causing her trouble with his reputation. By his mental reasoning, leaving her behind was the best thing to keep her safe, although his heart disagreed loudly. "Oh well. Guess the list needs a new name to be added to it."  
  
"Deserter?"  
  
_Because, Baby, I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
Yes, I'm the type that you should be loathing.  
But when I look into your eyes.  
I finally begin to realize.  
That our love can actually be.  
If you can just love me for me.  
A wolf's in sheep's clothing._  
  
Looking up in surprise, he saw her green eyes staring back at him. He quickly turned away, acting irritated, even though he was elated to see her again. "How did you know I was going to New Oregon?"  
  
Millie just grinned, a tear threatening to fall down her cheeks. Instead of answering him, she took the cigarette out of his mouth, remarking lightheartedly, "Don't smoke dear. It's bad for the baby."  
  
A gasp left Wolfwood, but it was silenced when the two joined together in a tender kiss.  
  
_Yeah, Baby, I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing..._  
  



End file.
